


Stay With Me

by HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL



Category: Home and Away (TV), Willex - Fandom
Genre: Don't worry though, F/F, both want to say I love you, but they are our adorable idiots so they are waiting for the other to say it, it will all be okay for Willex ;), so that means a wee bit of angst will be involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL/pseuds/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL
Summary: Willow and Alex are both feeling the love, yet neither one has been brave enough to say those daunting three words. But will a job offer stand in the way of the two women, or will they finally take the plunge, admit their feelings, and face it together?
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from "soapgirl2584" on Tumblr: "Alex's temporary position at the hospital has come to an end and she has to interview for the full time position because Tori's in a coma. Willow is in risk of losing the woman she's growing to love." ...I tweaked the idea a tad to add a little bit of angst. Hope you still enjoy it though. :)

Willow was the first the wake that early Sunday morning. As she let out a small yawn, she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful, still sleeping woman snuggled cozily into her side. As much as she wanted to reach out and give Alex's cheek a sweet caress, she refrained, wanting the tired doctor to get as much sleep as she could. Apparently, everyone in Summer Bay had emergencies this week, because Alex had been working pretty much around the clock. And even when she thought she'd get a few free moments to spend with her girlfriend, she'd inevitably get called in. So, when she'd showed up at the gym Saturday night after another long, grueling shift asking Willow if they could scrap their plans for a night out on the town and opt instead for takeout and lounging on the couch back at Alex's, Willow was more than happy to oblige. The trainer didn't care how they spent their time. What mattered to her was that they spent that precious time together. Alex was always so relieved and appreciative whenever Willow would go along with the sudden change of plans, which was usually assuaged with a tender kiss from the trainer, assuring her girlfriend that she understood. And she'd also understood when Alex fell asleep on her shoulder while they were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch not even halfway into the movie they'd been watching. After some persistent coaxing and many tries at protesting through huge yawns, Willow had finally convinced her girlfriend to head upstairs to bed. Willow was pretty sure the doctor had fallen asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. 

Recounting last night's events with a quiet chuckle, Willow propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at the sleeping doctor next to her. Hearing the melodic crashing of waves outside as a gentle breeze whisked its way in through the bedroom window and the early morning sun kissed Alex's skin with a warm glow, Willow was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming feeling of happiness...and something more. It was a feeling that had been creeping up on her for a while now...one that she wasn't quite ready to admit. She knew that her feelings for Alex had gone well past "I care about you...like a lot." It hadn't surprised her anymore though. She'd also gotten well past those first nervous feelings of confusion and attraction for another woman. She knew she was proud to be with Alex. Who wouldn't fall for such an intelligent, compassionate, gorgeous, and...amazing woman? Willow fell back into her pillow with a contented sigh as she closed her eyes in contemplation for a few moments. God...she was so in love with the woman sleeping beside her. Yup...there it was...the admission. Apparently it was time for her brain to stop denying what her heart had already been feeling for quite some time. But she had no idea what to do with that admission. Alex was letting Willow set the pace in their relationship. Of course, Willow had been grateful for that. Alex had been so caring and understanding through all of the trainer's fears and misgivings, letting her figure things out in her own time...but figuring them out together. The problem with that, however, was that meant Willow was always the one who had to take any next steps in their relationship. So, by that logic, did that mean she'd have to be the first one to say I love you? Or would Alex finally take the lead and tell Willow first? Or did Alex even feel the same way about her? Or what if...

Willow let out a frustrated sigh, trying to purge the doubts and sudden obsession over who was going to admit their love first. 

"Hey, can you keep the sighing to a minimum over there?" Alex said, her voice raspy with sleep. "I've gotta catch up on my beauty sleep so my girlfriend doesn't get scared off by how haggard a non-stop work week makes me look." 

Willow couldn't help but laugh as she opened her eyes and turned over on her side to face Alex, whose eyes were still closed. 

"Please, you don't need any beauty sleep. You're gorgeous enough already." Willow responded, gently brushing the wayward strands of hair out of Alex's face. 

"Hmmmm...right answer." Alex replied before opening her eyes and meeting the adoringly warm brown eyes looking back at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Willow said through a smile. 

"Everything okay? Cause I don't think I was dreaming all that sighing you were doing a moment ago."

"Yeah. Everything is very okay." Willow replied softly, giving Alex's cheek a small caress. 

Alex reached up and took Willow's caressing hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"You sure? I'm sorry I totally zonked out on you last night. I guess I didn't realize how exhausted I was." 

"Of course I'm sure. And don't apologize. I'm pretty sure you earned the right to be exhausted with how much you worked this week." Willow responded before letting go of Alex's hand and scooting down next to Alex and into her waiting extended arm. 

Alex pulled Willow in close to her as she rested her head on the doctor's chest. Alex placed a kiss atop Willow's head before continuing. 

"Yeah, but we were supposed to have our date night last night...finally. And I'm pretty sure I didn't make it through the whole movie."

"Ha! You didn't even make it through half." Willow retorted teasingly.

"Wow. I'm sorry, truly. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Willow was quick to raise up onto her elbow and look Alex in the eye before she spoke.

"Alex, there's nothing to make up. We're here now...together. That's what matters."

When she saw Alex's face soften and her eyes fill with that adoration she only had for Willow, the trainer wanted to just pour her heart out to the doctor then and there. But the words seem to get stuck on the tip of her tongue, and all she could manage to do was lean in and plant a tender kiss on Alex's lips, hoping it could convey a least some of what she was feeling in the moment. And when Alex returned and deepened the kiss while pulling Willow on top of her, the trainer knew Alex felt the same way. She just wished...she didn't have to be the one to take that next step. She was ready for Alex to take charge of the relationship. She just wasn't sure how she was going to convey that to her without flat out saying those three daunting words. Alex finally broke the kiss and smiled up at Willow. 

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I really need a shower. And then I'm taking you out to breakfast to thank you for putting up with my ridiculous work schedule." 

"Mmmmm...that sounds good." Willow mused, sliding off of Alex and propping herself back up on her elbow.

"Already envisioning pancakes drenched in maple syrup are you?" Alex replied, propping herself up now to face Willow.

"Actually, I was talking about the shower." Willow responded, wriggling her eyebrows mischievously. 

"Oh really?" Alex teased back. "And what part sounds good? The naked part or the...getting wet part?" 

Alex returned the mischievous eyebrow wiggle with a smug grin before quickly rolling over and hopping off the bed, heading for the bathroom. As Willow sank sank into her pillow, she let out a slow sigh as she heard Alex turn on the shower. A few seconds later, she looked up as she heard the bathroom door open, seeing Alex peeking through, allowing just enough room for Willow to see a small strip of exposed skin from her long legs up to her...

Willow's gawking was abruptly interrupted as she was hit in the face with Alex's bra. Promptly removing the discarded lingerie from her face, she sat up, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Alex, not being able to help but smile as she help up the bra in her hand. Alex returned the smile, although hers was with full on seduction. 

"You gonna stay in bed all day, or are you gonna get your gorgeous backside in here and join me?

"Did you just say backside?" Willow responded through a laugh as she stood up and slowly made her way over to Alex.

"Well I could say other things, if you'd like, but you're gonna have to come in here and get naked with me first."

Before Willow could respond, she found herself being pulled by her skimpy tank-top into the bathroom. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that afternoon, the two women found themselves walking hand in hand along the beach. By the time they'd emerged from Alex's bathroom, it had been way past breakfast time. So they'd settled on a quiet lunch at a beach-side cafe, enjoying easy conversation and the refreshing sea breeze. They walked in comfortable silence, letting the surf wash over their bare feet, both lost in their own thoughts...neither one knowing they were thinking about the same thing. After a few more minutes, Alex couldn't take it any longer, so she stopped suddenly and pulled Willow around to face her.

"There's something I want to say. And...I've been wanting to say it for a while now. I just...I'm just..." Alex took a moment to try to calm her nerves before continuing. "I'm really not good at this. And I'm totally messing this up, aren't I? Look-"

"Alex, relax. Breathe." Willow said, reaching up to give her girlfriend a reassuring caress on the cheek. 

Alex took in a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before releasing it in a slow, relaxing exhale. 

"Better?" Willow asked, rubbing Alex's shoulder softly. 

"Yes."

Alex reached up and cupped Willow's face in her hands. 

"What I wanted to say is that I-"

Before she could finish, Alex's phone rang from her back pocket, garnering a moan from both women. 

"No, no...you're supposed to have the whole day off." Willow pouted, stepping back from Alex's grip so she could answer her phone. 

"Yeah, I know. Hold on." 

Alex pulled her phone out and looked at the number calling. 

"Well it's not the hospital. I actually don't recognize the number. It could be a patient or something. Just...let me take it real quick and then I promise I'm all yours."

Alex leaned in to give Willow a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping away to take the phone call. Willow watched on as Alex took the call, wondering what it was she was going to tell her. She knew what she hoped it would be. But she definitely didn't want to presume. She couldn't help but smile, though, at the thought finally hearing the words from Alex...and saying them back to her. 

"Hey." Alex said, startling Willow out of her deep thoughts. 

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. It was...just an unusual call."

"Unusual? Why?" Willow asked, concern on her face. 

"No, no...it's not anything bad. It was just...a former colleague of mine in Sydney. Before I was offered the temp position here, I applied for interim chief of medicine at a hospital there. She was calling to tell me the position is mine...if I want it." 

An uncomfortable silence settled between them as Willow took a moment to let what Alex had said sink in. Then the panic set it. And although her mind was telling her to just settle down and hear Alex out, it was her heart that was going to make her go into typical Willow overreaction mode. 

"Yeah right...chief of medicine. That's like...a really big deal, right? Yeah, of course that's a big deal. But...it's all the way in the city. And you already have a job here so...you said no, right?

Alex knew Willow was in panic mode and that she needed to calm her down before things went from bad to worse. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that it was already too late. 

"Willow, please...just calm down and let's talk about this. I-"

"You didn't say no, did you?" Willow interrupted, trying to hold back the tears, not wanting Alex to know how much it was affecting her. 

"I told her I'd think about it...that I have a lot of things to take into consideration first. And yes, it is a big deal, but listen, I-"

"And what about your job here?" Willow asked abruptly before Alex could get out the rest.

"My job here has always been temporary. You know that. But listen, what I need to tell you is that-"

"Then why haven't you asked to stay on permanently?" Willow asked, her eyes pleading with Alex.

"It doesn't work that way." Alex responded solemnly, reacting to the sadness in Willow's eyes. 

"Were we meant to just be temporary too? Because if so, I would never have let myself-"

Willow stopped herself from saying anything more. All she could think about was the thought of Alex leaving Summer Bay...of leaving her. She knew...she really did...that the job offer in Sydney would be a big deal for Alex. And Alex deserved to have the chance to further her career. She actually wanted to be happy for Alex. She knew she should be happy for her. But all she could feel in that moment was a sinking sadness that turned her stomach and left her seconds away from sobbing. 

"You should take it." Willow managed to get out, having to swallow the sickening lump in her throat. 

"What? No, you aren't listening to me. We really need to talk about-"

"I can't talk anymore right now, Alex. I need to get out of here."

Alex tried reaching out to grab Willow's hand, but the trainer quickly waved her off, not looking her in the eye as she sidestepped the doctor and started running. She didn't look back as the tears she'd been holding in finally started to run down her face, not daring to look back at Alex. A confused and distraught Alex was about to chase after her girlfriend when her phone rang again. Watching as Willow finally disappeared from view, Alex let out a frustrated sigh before looking down at her still ringing phone. This time, it was the hospital. Trying to center herself, she cleared her throat and did her best impression of a professional who hadn't just endured a heart-crushing disagreement with her girlfriend...

"Dr. Neilson." Alex stated as she answered the call. After listening for a few moments, she continued. "Yes, of course, I can be there in an hour." 

As Alex ended the call, she looked again down the shoreline where Willow had run off. She felt a sharp pang of sadness rush through her heart as the thought of the pained expression on the trainer's face before she'd ran away. And she desperately wanted to track her girlfriend down, hug her tightly, and make all of that pain instantly go away. But she knew her girlfriend well. And that meant that Willow would need some time to cool down and gather her thoughts. Then they'd talk through things like they'd always done before. In the meantime, she needed to go home, freshen up, and head into the hospital. Letting out another sigh, Alex started the trek back to her house while wondering why the hospital director wanted to speak with her on such short notice...and on her day off, nonetheless. Mostly though, she wondered where Willow was and if she was okay as she thought to herself...this was definitely not how she'd envisioned the day going...especially since it was the day she'd been planning to tell Willow...that she loved her...


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you just ran away?" Jasmine exclaimed to her pacing best mate who was currently wearing a hole in her kitchen floor. "That doesn't sound like you at all!' 

"It isn't like me!" Willow shouted back, pausing to turn and face Jasmine. "But I just...didn't know what to do." She continued, her voice now more subdued and wavering. "I just..." 

Willow paused, looking down at her feet for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought before looking back up at Jasmine, her eyes full of intense emotion. 

"I can't lose her, Jas. I love her." Willow admitted without hesitation, garnering a knowing smile from Jasmine. 

"I know you do, sweetie, come here." Jasmine responded holding out her arms. 

Willow graciously stepped into her best mate's embrace, letting out a sigh of relief from finally being able to say it aloud. It felt good to say it. But before she could fully come to terms with her admission and all that it implied, something else popped into her head, causing her to pull back from Jasmine's arms. 

"What do you mean, you know? I haven't told anyone. I haven't even...told Alex." 

"Are you kidding me? You should see how your entire face just...lights up whenever Alex is around. That alone is a dead giveaway. And then there's...wait." Jasmine paused, having just registered the last part of what Willow had said. "You haven't told her?" 

"No! Now what am I going to do? She might be leaving and I haven't told her how I feel and now it's probably too late and...oh man, I've really stuffed this up, haven't I?"

Jasmine stepped in closer to Willow, placing her hands atop the trainer's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. 

"Okay, first...calm down." Jasmine waited as Willow took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then exhaled slow and steady. When she opened her eyes again, Jasmine continued. "Now second...we talk about why you haven't told Alex how you feel and come up with a game plan on how you can can tell her."

"A game plane? Seriously, Jas? This isn't some...game. This is my life. We're talking about the woman that I..."

"That you love." Jasmine finished, letting go of Willow's shoulders but keeping her steady, caring eyes on the trainer's. 

"Yes." Willow replied, her eyes softening at the thought of Alex. "That I love." 

When Willow lips finally turned up into a small grin, Jasmine couldn't help but smile along with her best mate. 

"So then, what's the problem? Go find Alex and tell her. Give her a reason to stay." 

"It's not that simple." Willow said softly, a hint of doubt flickering in her eyes. 

"It never is. But that's not what's keeping you from telling her, is it? The Willow I know goes for what she wants and doesn't hold back."

"Yeah, but this is different. This is...Alex."

"And?" Jasmine asked, wondering what exactly was holding her best mate back.

"And...what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean...I think she does. There was a moment when we were in bed this morning where I'm pretty sure we were in sync with our feelings. And then there was earlier when she wanted to tell me something. But...then again, I could have totally been reading too far into it...wishing too hard for it. And if she doesn't feel the same I-

Jasmine stepped in to place her hands on Willow's shoulders again. But before she could say anything, Willow got the hint and continued through a smile...

"I know, I know...calm down." She took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling slowly. "Got it."

"Good." Jasmine responded. "Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Take it from someone who works with Alex every day and is a firsthand witness to her big goofy smiles every time someone comes by to tell them her girlfriend is there to take her to lunch...she definitely feels the same way."

"Yeah?" Willow replied through a now huge grin.

"Yeah. Now, what are you waiting for? Call Alex. Tell her you want to see her."

"She probably won't answer. I doubt she wants to talk to me right now after the way I acted. I mean, I wouldn't want to talk to me either."

"Well then, like I said before...go find her. Do you really want to wait any longer to tell her?"

"No. No, I don't!" Willow exclaimed, a sudden surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

Willow quickly stepped closer to Jasmine and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading for the door. 

"Thanks, Jas! You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." Jasmine responded as she turned around to see Willow pausing at the front steps outside her door. "Now go already!"

"Right! See ya later!" Willow replied before disappearing down the steps in search of Alex. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"But you didn't say no." Mason stated to a pacing Alex as they chatted in her hospital office. 

"But I didn't say yes either!" Alex exclaimed, stopping in front of her desk to look over at Mason, an exasperated look on her face. 

"Yeah, but to Willow, not saying no, pretty much means you said yes."

"But I didn't say yes."

"Yeah, but you didn't say no." Mason responded with a chuckle, enjoying teasing the flustered doctor. 

"This isn't getting me anywhere. I don't know why I even told you." Alex said through frustrated sigh.

"Because...I'm your friend."

"Well, you're not being much of a friend now, are you? Laughing at my terrible situation. Ugh...I just don't know what to do. She ran off before I could...tell her anything."

"Wait, what were you going to tell her before the phone call?" Mason asked, now very interested in what Alex had to say. 

Alex didn't respond, instead she gave him a knowing look, raising her eyebrows in a stern manner, hoping he'd get the hint. Thankfully, as soon as the expression on his face changed from intrigued to surprised, she knew he'd gotten it. 

"No way...really? You haven't told her? But why? Just last week you were all hyped and ready to tell her."

"Yeah, I know. But then this week of hell in the ER kind of put a halt to my plans and then when I was finally going to do it-"

"You got the phone call from your colleague." Mason interjected solemnly.

"Exactly. And before I could do or say anything...she was running away nearly in tears. And I was going to go after her but then..."

"Yeah, wonder why the hospital wants to see you anyway. And on your day off. Must be important. Hopefully it's some good news for you." 

"Good news or bad, I can't really focus on any of it right now. I really need to find Willow and make sure she's okay."

Alex grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the office door. As she reached for the doorknob, however, she was startled by a knock on the door. She opened it to see one of the hospital director's assistants outside. 

"Dr. Neilson? Director Phillips is ready for you." 

"Yes! Right." Alex responded quickly, having forgotten for a split second why she was even back at the hospital on her day off in the first place. 

She quickly sat her stuff back down on her desk and proceeded to follow the assistant out of her office. 

"Good luck!" Mason said quietly, hoping to help calm Alex's seemingly frazzled nerves as she walked away down the hall.

Those frazzled nerves definitely were not calmed, however, as all Alex could think of when she entered the director's office was Willow. She hoped that whatever it was, they could resolve it quickly so she could track down Willow and set things straight with her. She couldn't bear the thought of her out there upset and alone. Lost in thought, she didn't notice as Director Phillips stood to greet her. 

"Dr. Neilson. Thank you for coming in on such short notice. It's greatly appreciated."

Alex quickly cleared her head and focused her attention on Director Phillips, putting on the best smile she could while her heart was breaking inside. 

"Of course. Is everything okay? Has something happened with a patient or-"

"No, no, nothing like that. Would you like to sit down?" He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "I promise I'll make this quick so you can enjoy the rest of your day off." 

"Right. Thank you." A still confused Alex replied as she sat down. 

"So, I'll just get right to it then." Dr. Phillips began as he sat behind his desk and smiled at Alex. "After glowing feedback from patients and colleagues alike, and careful consideration from myself and the board of directors, I'd like to offer you the permanent position of head of emergency here at Northern Districts." 

That definitely wasn't was Alex had been expecting to hear, leaving her speechless for what she figured was well over a minute. When what Dr. Phillips had said sank in, she finally regained the ability to speak...

"I...wow. That's...that would be amazing. But...what about Dr. Morgan? If she were to regain consciousness-"

"Tori will always have a place here at the hospital. And if there comes a time when she does wake up and recover...we'll find a position for her. But that position...won't be head of emergency if you choose to accept the offer." 

"I...yeah!. I mean...yes, yes! I accept. Thank you!" Alex replied, bumbling her response in front of the hospital director, of all people. 

Alex and Dr. Phillips both stood, and as he held out his hand, Alex graciously shook it, once again thanking him before he was shooing her out of his office with the insistence of enjoying the rest of her day off. As she made her way back to her office, she ran into Mason at the nurse's station. 

"Well? What happened. How'd it go?" Mason asked, quickly setting down the patient file in is hands and approaching a smiling Alex. 

"You're looking at the newly permanent head of emergency medicine!" Alex replied, giddiness in her voice. 

"Oh my God, that's great! Congratulations!" Mason exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. 

After pulling away, a look of concern passed over Alex's face. 

"Thanks, but, I hope you don't hold it against me because of your sister. I did ask about her and Director Phillips insisted that she'll always have a place here when she wakes up."

"Thank you. That...really means a lot. But this isn't about me or Tori. It's about you...celebrating...with your girlfriend. Who I just so happen to know...is waiting for you." Mason smirked as he handed a folded piece of paper to Alex. 

"What? She was here?" Alex asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, she texted me when she couldn't get a hold of you asking if I'd seen you. When I told her you were here in a meeting, she showed up with the note and asked me to deliver it. So...now that I have delivered it...I'll give you some privacy." 

As Mason stepped away, Alex unfolded the note, quickly reading it over...

Alex-  
I hope everything went okay with your meeting.   
I'm so sorry. Like...1000 times sorry.   
Can you please come find me at our beach lookout spot?  
I'll be waiting for as long at it takes. 

Love-  
Willow

Alex couldn't help but smile while she reread the note, not hearing Mason approach. 

"So...what are you waiting for?" He asked with a smile that matched Alex's. 

"Right, I'm gonna just..."

"Go." Mason replied, shooing her towards her office. 

Alex hurried into her office to grab her things before quickly heading back out, stopping quickly by Mason.

"Thank you. I owe you several beers."

"No thanks needed. But I'll definitely take you up on those beers when you have the time."

Alex replied with a nod and a smile before nearly sprinting out of the hospital.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Alex arrived at their lookout spot, she slowed down her stride, pausing to take in the sight of Willow leaning on the wooden fence as looked out at the sun now setting over the crashing ocean waves. It was a beautiful sight. One that made her heart race and swell even more with the love she was feeling for the woman in front of her. As she approached, her girlfriend must have heard her footsteps or perhaps sensed she was there. And when she turned around and met Alex's emotional eyes, Willow's eyes in turn began to tear up. She immediately stepped into Alex's space and pulled the doctor into her, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex's back as she nestled her head into her shoulder. Alex didn't hesitate, returning the hug with just as much fierceness as she leaned her head on Willow's. After a few moments of feeling the relief of being in each other's arms, both women broke the silence at the same time. 

"I'm sorry."

Both chuckling, they pulled back, keeping hold on another as Willow went first. 

"How did your meeting at the hospital go? Is everything okay?" She asked as she reached up to tuck several strands of windblown hair back behind Alex's ear. 

"Everything is more than okay. And I can't wait to tell you what happened. But first, there's something I need to tell you that can't wait any longer."

"Yeah, okay. But first there's something I need to say. And I should have said it earlier instead of throwing a dramatic fit and running off."

"It's okay, I understand. I-"

"No." Willow quickly interrupted, placing her fingers on Alex's lips to quiet her. "Let me finish."

After a slight nod of understanding from Alex, Willow's hand made her way to Alex's cheek, giving it a slow caress before letting it rest there. 

"Stay with me." Willow said, her voice sure and sound. 

"What?" Alex replied softly, not quite sure what Willow was getting at. 

"I know you have a decision to make about that job offer in the city. But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here...with me. Stay with me, Alex. Because...I love you...like a lot. And-"

Alex let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, followed by a cute, amused chuckle as she stepped in closer to Willow.

"What?" Willow asked, surprised that she was now smiling back at Alex instead of completely freaking out at what she'd just admitted...finally. 

"It's nothing, just..." Alex brought her hands up to Willow's cheeks, gently cupping them as she continued. "I love you too...like a lot." 

"Yeah?" Willow asked, her smile growing into that signature huge, toothy grin.

"Absolutely." Alex answered, matching Willow's grin before taking hold of the drawstrings on the trainer's hoodie and pulling her possessively into her own body. 

When their lips met, in a searing, passionate kiss, gone were the worries and fears that had plagued them mere hours before. Those worries and fears were now replaced with love and understanding. And that was something their increasingly heated lip-lock wasn't going to be giving up any time soon... 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Willow exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow, causing the sheet covering her naked body to slip just enough for Alex to take notice and quirk a thirsty eyebrow her way. 

It had taken many...many hours later, in bed nonetheless, for Alex to finally be able to tell Willow her good news about taking the permanent position at the hospital, which meant staying in the Bay. But at the moment, with Willow looking so damn sexily sated with her messy hair and equally sexy body being revealed with the slip of the sheets, Alex wasn't thinking about work. 

"It is. But you know what would be even more amazing?" Alex teased, licking her lips seductively.

"I give up, Dr. Neilson. What could be even more amazing?" Willow teased back, running her hand down Alex's shoulder down her arm and over her bare hip, giving it a playful pinch. 

"You." Alex stated firmly before pushing Willow back down onto the bed. "On your back." Alex finished before sliding herself gently on top of Willow, propping her self up on her elbows, their lips almost touching before Alex pulled back slightly so she could look at Willow, her eyes a mix of love and lust. "I love you...so much." Alex said, her voice an emotion-laden whisper, yet full of conviction. 

"I love you so much too." Willow replied, giving Alex a warm smile that quickly turned into a knowing smirk before she, in one stealthy move, rolled Alex off of her and onto her back, now straddling the doctor's waist. "But what was that about me being on my back?" She quipped, garnering a chuckle out of Alex. 

"I mean...the view from here is pretty amazing too." Alex mused while thoroughly checking out her girlfriends's hot body. 

"Mmmmm...but not as amazing as what I'm about to do to you." Willow retorted as she let her hand slide between Alex's breasts and trail along down her stomach. 

"And that...sounds amazing. But first, come here." Alex reached out, grabbed Willow by her wrists and pulled her down on top of her. 

"That's an awful lot of promised amazing." Willow joked through a sigh of contentment at the feeling of their bare bodies pressed against each other, fitting together perfectly. "I'm so happy that you're staying." She continued before leaning in and planting a loving kiss on Alex's lips. 

"Hmmmm...me too." Alex replied, matching Willow's sigh of contentment from moments ago as the trainer settled her head onto Alex's chest. 

Alex pulled the wayward sheets back up over them before wrapping her arms around Willow, gently running a hand through her hair. There would be plenty of time later for more intimate expressions of love. A few moments later, she heard the quiet and cutely subtle snoring coming form her now sleeping girlfriend, making Alex fall even more in love with the woman sleeping on top of her. And as she held onto that beautiful sleeping woman a little bit tighter she realized that she was home, and now nothing would ever keep her...away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're being blessed with the quality Willex content on the actual show, aren't we? Willex makes me smile so much. I hope they get their happy ending! :)


End file.
